Something Old
by Jillian3
Summary: Ororo's finally getting married...but who's the groom?
1. Default Chapter

Something Old...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, although I'd like to  
  
Note: I'm actually enjoying writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy it too.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A cool breeze wafted through the open window and danced over Ororo's smooth brown skin as the sun filtered down from her skylight. Her tall, graceful figure stood in front of a floor length oval mirror beautifully clad in a gorgeous white satin wedding gown. She looked like the regal beauty everyone always thought she was. But standing there gazing at her reflection, she finally realized it herself.   
  
Her sleeveless, corseted gown showed off the elegance of her shoulders. The full skirt had this lovely bustle-like detailing in the back leading to the train made of lace and beading. Her snowy white locks were pulled into a soft updo with a few soft curls falling loose about her face, of which she couldn't help but twirl her finger around.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Ororo asked hesitantly turning to the two ladies sitting on her bed in their rose colored chiffon bridesmaids dresses.  
  
"Ro, ya look gorgeous," Rogue grinned up at her. " 'Bout as beautiful as I wanna look on mah weddin' day."  
  
Jean cocked an eyebrow at her with a suspicious grin. "And when's that going to be?"  
  
"When Ben Affleck comes to his senses." Rogue's smooth honey laugh became infectious as Jean and Ororo laughed with her. Jean rose and stood behind Ororo, wrapping her arms around her while placing her head on her shoulders.   
  
"You're getting married," Jean said sweetly.   
  
"Oh Jean, don't make me cry." Ororo smiled as Rogue joined them.  
  
"Cause if you cry, then she's gonna cry, then Ah'm gonna cry!" Ororo and Jean laughed at the phony drama in Rogue's voice. Ororo turned to face them, giving each a hug.  
  
"I want to thank you both for helping me through this. I don't know what I would have done without you both here."  
  
"Anytime, sugah."   
  
"But don't thank us just yet," Jean said as she presented Ororo with a small blue box. Ororo opened the box and found a pair of tiny pearl earrings in the shape of tear drops.   
  
"Something new for you, Ororo." Jean smiled.  
  
"And somethin' borrowed," Rogue added as she presented Ororo with a wooden box. Ororo gasped upon seeing a pair of delicate white lace gloves with the fingers cut off. Ororo was almost afraid to touch them, they seemed so fragile.  
  
"Rogue, these are breathtaking."  
  
"Those have been in mah family for a long time. Since the civil war, Ah think. One of the only nice things my mamma eva' gave me."  
  
"Thank you so much Rogue. I'll be very careful with them, I promise." Ororo slipped them on slowly and held out her hands to admire them.  
  
"Ah know ya will, sugah. Now Ah think it's time for Jean an' I to scat and let ya finish gettin' ready."  
  
Ororo kissed Jean on the cheek, followed by Rogue. They each descended the stairs slowly taking one last good look at her before heading downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Remy lingered outside of Ororo's loft for a few moments, debating whether to go up and see her now or wait for the ceremony to begin. As he casually leaned against the door frame, he mulled over all the things he wanted to tell her. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was kicking himself in the ass for waiting till today to say them. He ran his hand through the auburn hair that hung in his face, growing more and more frustrated the longer he waited.   
  
After a few more moments, he decided to bite the bullet and go to her. But nothing prepared him for the sight he was about to see as he softly ascended the stairs. He stood there quietly, patiently, admiring the woman standing before him carefully running her fingers over the soft floral brocade of her bodice. Ororo was, in a word -- stunning.   
  
"Mon dieu."   
  
Ororo looked up and found the reflection of Remy standing at the top of the steps. "Remy," she beamed. He looked ever-so-handsome in his black tuxedo with a white shirt open at the collar. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough." Remy moved closer to her, his hands casually hidden in his pockets.  
  
"I must say Miseur Lebeau, you sure clean up good," she smiled while fiddling with the lapel of his jacket with her manicured fingers.  
  
"You don' look so bad yourself Stormy," he joked. Remy lifted her chin with his finger and met her eyes with his.   
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Remy." Ororo leaned in and kissed his cheek, then giggled as his stubble tickled her. Moving away from him, she turned and took a seat at her mahogany vanity and fastened the pearl drop earring to her left ear while Remy stood behind her watching.  
  
"Stormy, I have somethin' for ya." Remy sat on the corner of her vanity facing her as he removed a hand from his pocket and brought forth a small ornate silver box.  
  
"Must you call me that?" Ororo tilted her head and pouted.  
  
"Oui, I must." Remy protested as he set the box in front of her.  
  
"What's this?"   
  
"You'll see," he smiled mischievously. Ororo opened the box and found two small antique silver hair combs with a floral pattern etched into them, lying on an ivory satin pillow.  
  
"Remy, they're lovely." The emotion in her voice struck him.  
  
"Dey were my Tante Mattie's. She said to give 'em to a lady who was special t'mah heart." Remy smiled noticing her awestruck expression.  
  
"Remy, I can't accept these."  
  
"An' why not?" he said softly, though not offended in the least.  
  
"Because they mean so much to you. Don't you want to give them to your wife when you get married?"  
  
"Moi, married?! You forget who you're talkin' to, chere."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how could I forget. Your the confirmed bachelor," she mused.  
  
"Dat's right." Remy noticed her hesitation as she ran her fingers over the combs. "I want ya to have 'em. Besides, dey don' go wit anything in my closet."  
  
Ororo gave a hearty laugh. She needed it. Her nerves were beginning to overtake her. Remy took both combs and placed them in her hair, first one side then the other.   
  
Looking down at her, he rested his strong, yet soft hands on her smooth shoulders. She glanced up at him through the mirror and covered his hand with hers. He had this look she couldn't describe. He seemed happy, but it was almost a sad sort of happiness.  
  
[Achem]   
  
Ororo turned at the sudden sound of a throat clearing. A broad smile crossed her face as Scott stood behind them, looking handsome in his dark blue suit and freshly combed hair.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he stood there patiently.  
  
  
  
"No, not at all." Ororo rose from her chair and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Nervous?" She shook her head 'yes' with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, I was too when Jean and I got married. It'll go away soon. I'd be surprised if you weren't." Scott held her hands in his to reassure her. "So, are you ready to make that big leap?"  
  
"I think so. I've got something old...," Ororo gestured to the silver combs in her hair.  
  
"Who gave you those?" Scott admired them.  
  
"Remy." Ororo grabbed Remy's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Scott gave a firm laugh and looked at Remy with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing with hair clips?"   
  
"I needed somethin' ta go wit my purse, all right." Remy sniped at him.  
  
"Come on gentlemen, no fighting." Ororo chided them while they sneered at each other, though neither was actually serious.   
  
"...something new, Jean's earrings," she continued, "something borrowed, Rogue's gloves. And...," Ororo slowly lifted the hem of her dress slowly exposing her long smooth legs. Remy cocked an eyebrow with a grin when he first noticed the blue and white Nike sneakers Ororo had on under her dress.  
  
"You plannin' on sprintin' down the aisle, chere?"   
  
"Maybe." She laughed and swatted him on the arm. Ororo continued to raise her dress, almost as if she was doing a strip tease for them. She even went so far as to hum the tune of "Big Spender".   
  
"...something blue, courtesy of Hank, of course." Scott and Remy howled with laughter at seeing a blue garter around her smooth thigh. She then raised her knee and kicked her leg like a can-can dancer.   
  
Remy whistled at her while Scott couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "You're breakin' mah heart, Stormy."  
  
"Yours and mine, Remy." Scott added at the thought of losing their favorite wind rider to the man waiting at the altar outside on the mansion grounds.  
  
"Awww," she hugged Scott, then Remy.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, unless you're planning on eloping with the bride I suggest you get outside!!!" Jean called through the open door.  
  
"We're coming," Scott gave Ororo one last hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Scott." Ororo watched as he headed down her loft steps, then turned her attention back to Remy.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..." Ororo looked at Remy curiously. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.  
  
"Remy, what's wrong?"  
  
He wanted to tell her---but the words wouldn't come. There was this silence between them that seemed to last for an eternity, but it was only a few moments. It hurt him to look at her. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to bore right through him.  
  
"I'm...," his lips finally parted, "I'm jus' gonna miss ya, is all." He smiled to put her at ease, but it was more for himself.  
  
"Oh Remy," Ororo drew him into a tight embrace, "I'm not going anywhere." Remy tilted his head against hers as he squeezed her tighter.  
  
"If he hurts you I'll break his legs," he whispered. Remy could feel the vibration of her chest as she giggled.  
  
"I'd expect nothing less, my friend." She brought her lips to his ear and softly whispered to him, "I'll be okay. I promise." She was breaking his heart. This day was going to end badly--one way or another.  
  
Ororo pulled away from him, yet they remained in each others arms. Another moment passed between them. His deep red eyes peering into hers. Remy dipped his head just slightly and delicately pressed his lips to hers.   
  
The touch of his lips made her heart flutter just a bit. Remy then raised his chin and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Ororo looked up at him with a simple smile as she traced his lower lip with her thumb to remove the traces of her rosy gloss from his lips.  
  
Remy backed away from her slowly still holding her hand, then eventually left her. Ororo took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. The best of friends they were and would always be...but a good kiss was a good kiss.   
  
No one would know of what transpired between them. No one needed to know. Ororo had few secrets, some good--some bad. But she was all too delighted to keep this delicious one to herself.  
  
Ororo bent down to remove her tennis shoes and slipped on a pair of strappy heels that laced around her ankles. Fastening the other earring to her ear, she took one last look in the mirror, brought her fingers to her lips and smiled.   
  
***  
  
Remy shut the door to her loft to give her a few moments of privacy, but was surprised to find Scott standing there waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long, everyone's waiting." Scott looked a little impatient.  
  
"I was jus' givin' her a few words of wisdom."  
  
"Is that so?" They started walking down the hall casually. "Pretty exciting day, huh?"  
  
"I guess," Remy muttered. Scott furrowed his brow at the solemn tone in Remy's voice. He could tell Scott didn't have any idea why he would say such a thing on the day the woman who was supposed to be his best friend was getting married.   
  
"But I ain't ever been to a weddin' or a funeral dat didn't end in a fist fight."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, any guesses yet? 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I didn't expect such a response to it but apparently there are more people interested in Ororo's personal life than I thought. I didn't realize there were so many Ro/Lo fans out there.  
  
*Just for reference, I prefer to use the movie version of Logan.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The large white tent shielded the gatherers of Ororo's wedding from the blaring sunlight that was beaming down upon them. Rows of white chairs were filled with students and friends all buzzing with excitement about the festivities.  
  
"I just hope they don't play that damn cha-cha slide at the reception," Jubilee complained from her second row seat, while fiddling with the lace hem of her blue dress and popping her gum.  
  
"I like that dance," Kitty chimed in, turning from her seat in front of Jubilee.  
  
"That's because it's the only one you can do, and it isn't even that hard since they tell you the steps like you're a moron."  
  
Kitty stuck out her tongue at Jubilee who smirked in return until their little banter was interrupted by their resident Iceman plopping down in his seat next to Jubilee. Bobby slyly looked around him before revealing a napkin full of hors d'oeuvres from the inside of his gray blazer.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to eat those yet. They're for the reception," Kitty whined.  
  
"I don't care, I'm starving," Bobby muffled through a mouthful of cheese balls. Before he attempted to stuff yet another one into his mouth, he noticed the eyes of Jubilee and Kitty still on him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you can have some." Bobby unfolded his napkin and held it before them while they greedily took their share.  
  
***  
  
Kurt slowly made his way up the aisle, clutching a bible in one hand as his white robe flowed around him.   
  
"Kurt, it is so good to see you after all this time," Professor Xavier greeted him from his wheelchair positioned in the front row.  
  
"It is good to see you as well, Professor." Kurt couldn't imagine better conditions to return to the mansion than to be the one asked to marry one of his closest friends. It had been so long since he had seen Ororo, or anyone for that matter, that he was anxious to catch up with his teammates.  
  
"It looks like the priesthood agrees with you, Kurt." Xavier admired Kurt's new position in the church and his level of dedication to something other than the X-men.  
  
Kurt gave a bashful, yet toothy grin. "Yes Professor, but I'm afraid I'm not too fond of the robe right now," he referred to the rising temperature while pulling on his collar a bit.  
  
"How has everyone been since I left?"  
  
"Oh, nothing too bad Kurt. Just the usual saving of humanity, time and time again." The Professors easy going attitude made Kurt laugh; nothing had changed.  
  
***   
  
"Wow, look at Kurt!!!" Kitty whispered enthusiastically to Jubilee as they both fixed their eyes on the dignified blue elf.   
  
"I can't believe you guys are drooling over Kurt. He's a priest for cryin' out loud," Bobby griped as he dusted the crumbs of food off of his gray slacks.  
  
"What's wrong ice pop, you jealous?" Jubilee sneered at him.  
  
"Me, jealous of a grown man in a dress who can't have sex for the rest of his life...I don't think so," he chuckled.  
  
"Well then, you two have something in common." Kitty surprised herself with that one as she realized what had just slipped from her lips. She wasn't known for giving the best insults, and Jubilee's eyes went wide before howling with laughter. Bobby merely glared at her.   
  
"Look half pint...." Bobby stopped in mid come-back when he noticed the eyes of the Professor, Kurt, and a few other guests fixed on the trio. Apparently they were causing a small ruckus and immediately took the hint to shut their mouths, looking somewhat embarrassed.  
  
As the last remaining guests took their seats, the hired string quartet began to play soft music for a little ambiance and to signal that the ceremony was about to begin. Kurt took his position at the head of the room and awaited the signal from Jean that everyone was ready outside.   
  
***  
  
Jean stood outside the entrance to the tent, patiently waiting for Ororo to arrive. Her ears perked up when she heard the "shush" of the glass french doors opening from the rec-room, only to be greeted with Rogue prancing towards her with Remy trailing behind.  
  
"Is she ready yet?" Jean was eager to get started.  
  
"Not yet, but she'll be down in a minute." Jean could see that Remy looked a little preoccupied, but for what reason she didn't know.  
  
"Well, Ah hope she doesn't take too long. Ah'm startin' to sweat out here." Rogue drawled as she fidgeted with the sheer sleeves of her dress. Remy grinned at the southern beauty and gallantly brushed a strand of her white streaked hair away from her face, careful not to graze her skin.  
  
"I don' know, chere. A lil' sweat never hurt nobody."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes as Rogue giggled, enjoying Remy's flirtatious nature. "Always the charmer, eh Remy."   
  
"Absolument, chere." *   
  
Jean continued to watch for any sign of Ororo, ignoring the low murmur of music and hushed voices from inside the tent.   
  
"Somethin' wrong, sugah?" Rogue asked while her attention was fixed on Remy, standing patiently as she straightened his black tie.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering what's taking her so long."  
  
***  
  
Ororo held up the hem of her gown in two gloved hands as she descended the carpeted staircase. Her shoes made the faintest "clicks" as she walked across the wooden floor towards the rec-room with her train sweeping behind her.   
  
Ororo entered the room slowly, stepping past the large red couch and the pool table situated in the corner. The light from outside filtered into the room and bounced off her satin dress, illuminating her gorgeous figure.   
  
Standing by the glass doors, she kept herself hidden from peering eyes. Mainly those of Jean, who she could see off in the distance with her gaze directed at those same french doors.   
  
"Hey darlin'."  
  
Ororo glanced over her shoulder and found Logan seated behind her against the arm of the sofa. He looked more handsome than she'd ever seen him look, dressed in his black tuxedo with his hair nicely combed, complete with a cigar dangling from his mouth.  
  
"Logan," she rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"I've been waiting for you too. What took ya so long?" He stood to admire her better. "I was about to come up there to see if you'd made a run for it."   
  
"I had to change my shoes," Ororo laughed.  
  
Logan's gray eyes looked her over slowly, taking in all of her beauty as if he were trying to sear every inch of her into his brain.  
  
"Logan, why are you looking at me that way?" Ororo looked at him curiously. This was the second man today who had acted strangely around her. The other paced outside with his hands buried in his pockets.  
  
Logan sighed, blowing a stream of smoke from his lips. "You sure you wanna do this, Ro?"  
  
Ororo's eyes went wide as she laughed from the surprise of his question. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"  
  
  
  
Logan realized she still didn't know. Damn that Cajun.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about half of all marriages ending in divorce," he mumbled in a gruff voice, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Logan." Logan laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. He enjoyed the change in her, despite the circumstances. Normally she was so straight-laced that some of the guys began to take bets as to what it would take to make her loose her cool.  
  
Logan took her by the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, bringing himself closer to her. "Ya look beautiful, darlin'. I just thought maybe I could steal ya away and keep ya all to myself."   
  
Ororo blushed and smiled sweetly up at him, squeezing his hand back. Then a coy grin crossed her face causing Logan to cock a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that depends." Her grin grew wider.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If you cook for me, we can elope right now." Ororo couldn't keep her laughter to herself as Logan gave a bark of laughter.  
  
"You don't want a husband Ro, you want a maid."  
  
"There's nothing sexier than a man who can cook. Especially if he wears an apron."  
  
"Well then, that settles it," Logan sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to learn to be a gourmet chef."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Besides, I already got the tools right here," Logan extended his claws away from her, causing them to glint in the sunlight.  
  
Ororo looked back out towards the tent. Jean, Rogue, and Remy still waited outside, all looking a little impatient now. Jean's red hair gleamed in the sunlight as she stood there with her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"I guess we should go now," Ororo sounded almost regretful to leave her little moment with Logan behind.   
  
Logan retracted his claws and peered outside at the red haired telepath. "Yeah, Jean's startin' to look pissed."   
  
With a quick motion, Logan chivalrously opened the large french doors allowing Ororo to step out first. As she swept past him, he caught a whiff of her scent on the air. A soft, sweet fragrance...like that of fresh honeysuckles. He groaned to himself, she smelled so good.  
  
Ororo gathered up her train, careful not to let it drag across the grass, stepping gracefully with Logan at her side. Her heart gradually began to beat faster the closer she got to the tent full of people. Yet as she walked she began to notice just how warm it was. Still thinking of others, even on her special day, she created a cool breeze to alleviate some of the discomfort.   
  
"Finally. I was about to send a search party for you two," Jean tried not to sound too irritated as she handed each of the ladies their rose bouquets. Jean popped her head in just slightly and waved to Kurt, signaling to him that Ororo had arrived.   
  
Kurt acknowledged Jean's wave and made a small motion to the string quartet to begin playing "The Wedding March". As the first few notes were played, the guests quieted down and turned their attention towards the back of the tent.  
  
"Well, Cajun. Ready to get this show on the road?" Rogue motioned for Remy to join her.  
  
"With you chere, anytime." The cheerfulness in Remy's voice made Rogue smile as he took her arm and locked it around his. She noticed he looked a little immersed in his own thoughts, but she didn't want to intrude.  
  
Remy escorted Rogue into the tent and down the aisle slowly. His eyes barely registered the gazes of the other guests or the hushed giggles of the flighty young girls in the corner gawking at him. All he could focus on was the presence coming into view before him...that of the groom.  
  
Remy's crimson gaze grew brighter and more fierce all at once. His jaw remained tight and clenched as he approached the end of the aisle and released Rogue from his arm. Taking his position behind the groom, Remy's eye's continued to burn holes right through the back of man's head.  
  
Jean made her way lightly up the white runner unescorted, being that she was Ororo's maid of honor. Even though she had done this once before, she was still nervous and couldn't keep the giddy smile from her face. Her green eyes found her wonderful husband, Scott, seated next to the Professor in the front row. Scott was almost beaming at the sight of his wife, who took her place in front of Rogue.  
  
The guests all stood at once upon seeing Ororo, an exotic vision in white, enter the room with Logan at her side. Ororo could hear the gasps about the crowd, but her attention was focused on sight of her soon to be husband directly ahead of her.  
  
Ororo only took her eyes away from him for a moment, taking in all that surrounded her. The smiles and gazes of all who attended seemed to make her even happier. Even Remy managed to force a sad smile as he stood bravely behind the man he wanted to deck more than anything.  
  
Yet with every step she took, Logan grew noticeably sluggish. Ororo scrunched her brow just a bit as she became aware that she was literally dragging Logan down the aisle.   
  
A few of the guests began to snicker as they saw Ororo struggling to pull Logan alongside her. He even had the nerve to plaster a smirk on his stubbled face as she pulled on his arm trying to retain the slightest bit of composure.  
  
Ororo finally stopped midway up the aisle looking quite agitated. It was bad enough he still had that damn cigar lodged in the corner of his mouth. She had contemplated asking him to put it out, but why try and fight a losing battle.  
  
"Logan, why are you walking so slowly?!" she tried to keep her voice as low as possible.  
  
"Well darlin', this may be the one and only time I ever get to walk ya down the aisle," he smiled to put her at ease while trying to delay the inevitable. "I just wanted it to last a while longer."  
  
Ororo smiled despite the awkwardness of the moment. "Logan, that's very sweet. But I'm not getting any younger, so come on." Ororo jerked him forward and continued her "march" down the aisle, forcefully dragging him behind her as he shuffled his feet.   
  
The music ceased as Ororo and Logan reached the front of the room, and Logan took his place in front of Remy, who was still shooting daggers at the man about to marry his Stormy.  
  
Ororo handed her bouquet to Jean and took Kurt by the hand to greet him. Kurt gave her a smile in return as he opened his book to begin the ceremony. Ororo's gentle blue eyes met those of her groom, standing before her finally.   
  
  
  
He looked so handsome and dashing in his black tuxedo with a freshly cut rose in the lapel. His silky dark hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his   
  
mustache was neatly groomed. Even his bronzed colored skin seemed to glow as he smiled at his beautiful white haired goddess.   
  
"Guten tag, my friends," Kurt began, "I'm pleased to stand here before you all on this blessed occasion... the marriage of Ororo to Forge. After quite a lengthy absence, I'm glad to say that this is one circumstance under which I'm proud to be witness to."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
* Absolutely  
  
BWUAHAHAHAHA!!! Raise your hands if you said "Forge, WHAT THE F*CK?!!! Now before I get slammed for this one, please remember that there is another chapter coming. Some of you might even get what you asked for....or maybe not. 


End file.
